Going to the mall
by kylala
Summary: Daria goes to the mall... This story will not be up dated. Also I dont care if you like it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Daria or anything that has so do with Daria.

A/N: Please R/R.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Daria awoke to the phone rigning in here ear. She had some how fallen asleep with the phone on her bed. Now how ever this happened she hadn't a clue.

"Hello." She said while fumbling with for her glasses. These damn things.

"Hello..Daria? HELLO!" Yelled Darias best friend Jane.

"Wha..What time is it?" She questioned.

"Daria, it is 11:56(A.M.)."

"Why are you calling me at 12? Wait why are you up? I usual call you. Damnit I hate these damn things."

"What damned things?" She didn't get a response so she moved on. "Daria get up. Get dressed. Then meet me at the pizza shop in fifteen minutes."

"Why?"

"We are going to the mall!"

"Why?"

"Because we are going to the mall."

"OK I understand that.. but why would we want to go to the mall. We do not go to the mall. We do not socialize with the mall crowd. Why would we want to be seen at the mall? Besides isn't there a Sick Sad World marathon on today? Why would you want to go to the world when you can become a couch potato."

"Daria, we are going to the mall wether you want to or not. Daria don't you want to live a little. We are in high school. We have never been to the mall for just no good reason. Daria we need to live. I am getting tired of being the loner, outkast in this damned world and that damn school. We are going to be like normal teens and go to the mall, we wont eat mall pizza cause we should be on diets and we will go to all the stores. Damnit Daria we will be normal for one day. Besides what can it hurt. Trent will be coming to. So get dressed and lets go to the mall. so see you in fifteen minutes." With that she hung up the phone.Of course Daria got dressed and walked down stairs.

"I need some money." She turned to here mom.

"Why is that Daria."

"Jane is making me go to the mall and if I am going then I need money, for food. But if I don't have money, for food, then I will starve. Therefore I would die and you would have my death hanging over your head. Now we both know that you don't want that hanging over you head do you? Besides I am being normal isn't that what you want?"

"Fine... I will give you ten dollars."

"Fifty."

"Twenty."

"Forty."

"Thirty."

Thirty-Five."

"Fine." She dug through her purse and pulled out here bill fold. "All I have is twentys."

"Thats fine, just give me forty dollors and I will be on my way." Daria snatched the money from her mom and turned to head to the door. "I don't know when I will back, if ever." She walked to the Pizza place and waited for Jane to get there.

"Hey Daria." Said Jane walking through the door with Trent right behind her. "Trent is driving us to that mall, his band is still looking for a name and he thinks the mall with give him an idea."

"Yeah.. It has all the stores and they all have names." Said Trent while walking to the pizza counter.

"Why are you dragging me to the mall with you, why couldn't you just go with Trent?" Asked Daria

"Hey Daria." Said Trent. He handed them both pizza.

"Thanks Trent." Said Daria.

"So you mean you don't want to go to the mall?" Said Jane.

"The mall is where a bunch a cheerleading bun heads go to hang out. I can't stand them out school why would I want to see them outside school if I don't have to. Besides there are never any hot guys their." Daria panted out. "No offensive Trent."

"None takin Daria."

"Daria.. why are we so anti social?" Said Jane in a kidy voice. "Please you need to grow up and out from under you shell."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

They got to the mall after about a half hour. Trent said goodbye and he was off. Daria and Jane went to the are store then to get some lunch.

"where do you want to go now Daria?"

"Well how about home?"

"No"

"Well fine then.. I need to find some more sketch and writing books. Do you want to head to a book store or somthing then?"

"Daria do you really think we will find a sketch book in a book shop?"

"Yes"

"OK then we will go to a book shop." On the way to the book shop they saw a store called Warm Subject. Jane dragged Daria into it.

"This place isn't so bad." Said Daria

"No not at all and look here is a sketch book and a Writing book." Daria bought the books and a wrist band, she also got a button that said My Shrink says I am Normal. When they went to the counter they met this guy who had and Eye ring, a nose ring, And Tats. down his arms. He was really nice. He was a bit mental though. He said he was acting like the monkeys from Planet of the apes and was trapped on earth and forced to work with these weird machines. Daria and Jane left the store in laugh fits. They then reached a store called KB Toys and they entered it.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Daria

"We are going to wait for Trent to get done doing whatever it is he is doing."

"And How are we going to know when he is done doing whatever it is he is doing?"

"We wont. But we can sit in these nice chairs of Barney and Elmo." Daria then ran from the store screaming. Jane just laughed at here friends antics.

"Jane you are crazy. Lets just go look for Trent." They found him in a hot little store called spins. They walked in and saw a bunch of black light posters. They looked through all the posters then headed out of the mall.

"Well that trip wasn't so bad was it Daria?"

"No, I guess not. I didn't see one bun head foo foo chearleader!"

oOoOOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOOoOoOoOo

A/N: Please Review................


End file.
